youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Big C the Ferocious Beast
Big C is a ferocious beast, who is yellow with green squares, a blue face, blue hair, a blue tail with a tassel, and yellow horns with orange spots, and carries a stogie in his mouth. About Him: *He is one of Stephen and Andrew's friends in the team. Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Bradley (Skunk) *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine (band) *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' film spoof travels are The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. *He sometimes carries a fake stogie in his mouth and always will carry in other spoofs, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got it in Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. Inspiration *The Beast (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes